Until Death Do Thy Part
by HedwigsAngel
Summary: Draco is on a very important mission. Does this mission have to do with our favorite bushy-haired bookworm? Of course it does!


**Here is another story for you. This one is for the Dramione shippers. I'm still working on a bunch stories, and I hope to at least start uploading things soon. **

**I'm just gonna say that I have done nothing but FanFiction since summer began. I've either been reading stories, or writing, or plotting new stories, or even finding stuff to put on my profile. Let me tell you, it's well worth it. **

**Disclaimer: The fantastic world of Harry Potter does not belong to me (I wish!), but is the AMAZING work of J.K. Rowling. Any characters, settings, or events that you recognize are J.K. Rowling's. Any characters, settings, or events you do not recognize belong to me. If you wish to borrow anything of mine, you can PM me with your request.**

**Lastly, ENJOY!**

* * *

He was waiting for Potions to talk to her. Potions Class was the last class of the day, so afterwards he could have all the time he wanted. Draco watched as Hermione walked to potions with Potter and the Weasel. His stone gray eyes followed her, watching her every move. Let's just say he had a secret that no one knew about.

"Granger," Draco called attention to Hermione.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she sneered at him.

"Would you wait for me after class? In the corridor. I need to talk to you," he said. Draco decided today was the day the he would confess to Hermione his 'true feelings'. He didn't know what his father would think about him dating a muggleborn, but quite frankly, he didn't care anymore.

"What for, Malfoy?" Hermione asked searching his face, wondering why _he_ needed to talk to _her_. His gray eyes were icy and stone cold. She loved his eyes. In fact, she loved most things about him, except for the way he treated people. She didn't understand it. "Can't you ask someone that isn't a waste of your time?" she looked at him.

"Yes, I would much rather be asking someone else, but if it's alright with you, Granger, I think I'll stick with you," he looked at her hard.

"Fine," Hermione huffed.

Potions class felt exceedingly long today. Usually, it was Draco's favorite class, but today he only wanted to talk to Granger. Finally after listening to Snape critique their Draught of Life potions, he waited for everyone including Hermione to clear out. After everyone was gone, he proceeded to the dimly lit dungeon corridor. Granger was waiting for him a few feet away.

"Granger," he said walking up next her. "I have something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Malfoy? I want to go to dinner." she sounded quite unhappy that he was holding her up. It was cute. He gave a slight chuckle.

He didn't say anything. He stepped closer so he was right next to her, but she stepped back. "Do I make you nervous, Granger?" Draco smirked. He could tell she was starting to get nervous. He stepped towards her again, but she kept stepping back. Finally, she hit the wall. Draco still stepped closer. "Are you uncomfortable?" his face was inches from hers.

"W-what do you want Draco?" she stammered. Her head was racing. _'Does he like me?'_ she wondered to herself.

"Listen, Hermione," he started. She raised her eyebrows at the use of her first name. "I know that in the past I have been cruel to you. That was just a cover. I wasn't sure what my father would say, so I went along with his ways. In reality, I never meant any of the things that I said. I think you are beautiful, Hermione. I-I think I'm in love with you, and I have been ever since I first saw you. There, I said it," Draco looked at Hermione trying to read her expression, blushing slightly.

Hermione's head was spinning. This was all way too much. Draco actually liked her, no he loved her. He'd called her by her first name. He told her she was beautiful. Draco's eyes didn't seem so cold to her anymore. "Umm," she started. "Draco, I don't know what to say."

"Well, do you like me?" Draco asked. He grabbed her wrists, not in a hurtful way, but in a loving, caring way.

"No, Draco, I don't think I do like you. I think I love you," she looked up at him, blushing madly.

Draco smiled and closed the small gap between them. Her lips were soft, untouched by any other boy. At last their lips parted. The connection, however, was quickly restored by Hermione.

"Hermione? Are you still down here? Is that you over there? Come on already, dinner's almost over." Ron yelled.

Draco and Hermione jumped apart, surprised by the intruder. Their hands snaked behind them and connected, squeezing together.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped. "Did I just see you two snogging or am I going crazy?"

"No, Weasley, you caught us in the middle of a tea party. You want to join? Of course we were snogging you idiot!" Draco now looked agitated.

"Look, Ron," Hermione started towards him.

"No I can see clearly that you're fine down here. I- I'll just leave you two alone then." Ron glared at Draco. Hermione could sense the hurt in his voice.

"Ronald wait!" Hermione yelled, but it was too late. Ron was gone. Hermione slid down the wall and started crying. "I hate him!" She yelled. "I hate him!"

"Hermione," Draco reached out a hand to her. "Come on. Forget about him. Okay? Don't be sad over this."

Hermione looked up at Draco. "I guess your right," she sighed. Hermione let Draco pull her off the ground. He grabbed her waist, and pulled her right next to him. Draco wiped away her tears. "You mean something to me, Hermione, and I don't want you to get hurt." Draco kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next week Draco walked out the front doors, and took Hermione down the path to the lake. The moon was shining bright. There were only a few clouds, giving the moon a beautiful hazy look. The water sparkled, reflecting the moon, and rippled when they put their toes in the water. A lovely tune quietly erupted from below the surface of the water, as the merpeople sang their nightly song. The night was beautiful. When Hermione shivered, Draco held her tighter. Every once in a while Draco would whisper something in her ear- a compliment, a line from a poem, something about the night. Eventually they lay down to look at the stars.

They lay out there what seemed like forever. Only when Draco found Hermione asleep did he scoop her up and carry her up to Gryffindor Tower. "Hermione, wake up. You need to get into your common room."

"Mhmm, Draco," Hermione whispered. "I don't want to go yet." Hermione opened her eyes enough to see him. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Hermione." Draco let Hermione down and kissed her goodnight. It had been the best night of his life, he thought.

* * *

Pansy sat down on Draco's bed. "I'm getting tired of you and Hermione. You should have gotten the information by now. I want to have you to myself."

"I know, babe. I'm trying. I don't think she 100% trusts me yet." Draco nodded his head. That was a lie. She did trust him, but he couldn't tell Pansy that. "Come here, babe."

Draco kissed Pansy long and hard. He was torn though. He liked Pansy, but Hermione cared about him, and he cared about her.

Draco walked up the stairs to the second floor corridor. Sometimes when he needed to think he came up here and paced. His mission was not working out the way it was supposed to. He was spending too much time with Hermione, and the result was that he was actually falling in love with her. She was amazing. Besides, it wasn't his fault the plan wasn't working. Every time they were together, they never talked about Harry.

Someone was coming. He hid behind the closest pillar and watched. It was Hermione. She was crying. He wanted to say something, but she went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Surely, it he went in, Myrtle would start jabbering at him. Someone else was coming. This time it was Pansy. She also went into the bathroom. Was she making Hermione cry?

"Come out you little brat! I'm tired of you and Draco," Pansy screamed. "Sectumsempra! How'd you like that one Granger? Draco taught that to me!" Pansy ran out of the bathroom.

Draco waited until Pansy ran around the corner, laughing madly. "Hermione!" Draco yelled. He ran into the bathroom. "No!" he cried. "No, no, no, no, no!" She looked so innocent laying there. Her skin had turned pale already. Blood was gushing all over.

He remembered that day. Snape stood over him, using the counter curse. What was it? He tried so hard to remember. "Hermione?" Her eyes flicked to him. "I'm going to fix you okay?" he asked. She nodded slightly. Draco tried to remember that day.

Then it came to him. "Vulnera Sanentur," he yelled. The blood stopped gushing. He did it two more times for a total of three, just like Snape has done. "Hermione?" he asked.

After a lifetime, Hermione opened her eyes. "Ahh!" she screamed. "Get away, get away!" she crawled backwards into the wall, sobbing.

"Hermione, calm down. It's me, Draco," he looked at her and grabbed her hands. "I'm here. You're okay." Hermione hugged him, and wept into his shoulder.

* * *

"Pansy!" Draco yelled. He stormed around looking for her in the Slytherin common room.

"Hey babe," Pansy said. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you. I heard that Hermione Granger was found in the girls' 2nd floor bathroom. How are you going to get the information now?" Pansy smiled slyly at Draco.

"You want to know where I've been? He yelled. "I was with Hermione, in the infirmary. I watched you go in there after her, Pansy. You used sectumsempra. I shouldn't have taught you that spell. We're done," Draco stormed off to the infirmary once again.

* * *

Hermione was unconscious for the next two days, but Draco visited during breakfast anyways. On the third day, she woke up. "Draco, why did you teach Pansy sectumsempra? You knew it hurt people, from experience. Pansy also mentioned that she was tired of you and me. What does she mean?" Hermione looked confused.

"I taught her it so she could use it against people. Pansy wanted to get back together with me, and she was tired of waiting for us to break up. I told her that there was no chance that I'd ever go out with her again after what she did to you." He looked sincere. "I have to go, class is about to start. Feel better." Draco kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Draco, this came for you during breakfast," Goyle said.

"Thanks."

Draco opened the letter. It pained Draco to read the letter. He didn't want to hurt Hermione. Conflicted, He jammed the note in his back pocket.

Draco went back to see Hermione during dinner. "Guess what!" Hermione squealed. "Madam Pomfrey is letting me go for tomorrow! Isn't that great?" She was so happy.

"That is great," he agreed.

"What's wrong, Draco. You don't seem that excited."

"No I am excited. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow at 10 P.M. Okay?" he asked.

"Alright. Go down and eat. I don't want you to starve. I love you," she smiled.

"I love you," he got up and left. Once he was out of the infirmary he headed for the common room with a tear in his eye.

Meanwhile, Hermione found a note on the bed. _'Oh, Draco must have dropped it. I'll give it - Fenrir? What is he doing talking to him still?" _Hermione opened the note and took it out. **Dear Draco, It has been two months since you were** **assigned you this mission. Get the** **information about Potter soon. I like your tactics, I must say,** **pretending to love the mud blood. That must be horrible. **'_What?' _she thought to herself. She kept reading. **Get it done or I'll bite you- Fenrir**

"_He does love me. He has to. He's just messing with me," _she though. Then she realized,_ "He doesn't love me. He's not messing with me. I'm still a mud blood to him."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, "Miss Granger, you may go now."

"Thank you."

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room. When she got in Harry and Ron both jumped up to hug her. She however, sat on the couch and cried.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"He doesn't love me. He never did. He was using me. All the while he was probably still with Pansy," Hermione couldn't say his name. "Here," she held the note out for Harry and Ron to read.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I'm going to rip his eyes out," Ron suddenly alive. He always defended her when Draco used to insult her.

"No, don't. He doesn't know I have the note. He must have dropped it. I want him to suffer. I'm going upstairs now."

Draco waited in the forest for Hermione an extra hour. She obviously wasn't going to come. Draco hopped on his Nimbus 2001, and headed for the Gryffindor Common room girls dormitories. He had done this once before, so they could walk along the grounds. He rapped on the window nearest her bed.

Hermione jumped out of bed at the sound of rapping. _"An owl at this hour?" _she thought. She got up and opened her window, only to find Draco staring in at her.

"Get on," he whispered.

"Go away Draco. I don't want to go anywhere with you," she sneered.

"Why not? Oh well. Come on, I'm taking us away from here," Draco pulled her arm through the window.

Before she knew it she was on his broom, with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go!" she yelled, but they were too far from away.

"Why didn't you come to the forest?" he asked.

"Why have you been lying to me?" she turned her head around to look at him. She was crying. "I saw the letter from Fenrir." she cried. "You were given a mission to get information on Harry. You decided you'd get the information through me, pretending that you loved me to get closer to Harry, just so you wouldn't get in trouble. I'm still a mud blood to you aren't I? You were still with Pansy, but she got tired of waiting, so she attacked me. Remember, Draco, that I am the smartest witch in our year. Now put me back."

"Hermione, I don't deny it. I was given the mission, I was going to pretend I loved you, and I was still with Pansy until she cursed you," Draco stopped the broom. He turned so she could see him. He took her face in his hands. "Please, just listen," He wiped the tears off her face, and kissed her. "After we started going out, I fell in love with you. When I got the letter, I realized how horrible the plan was. I quit the mission. I decided that I was going to run away with you so that he couldn't find us. That is why I wanted to talk to you in the forest. I love you Hermione Granger. You are not a mud blood in my mind, you are the greatest witch I have ever met. Please come with me. I can protect you. If you don't come, Fenrir will come find you. Please."

"I can't trust you. How can you expect me to? You lied to me Draco, what if you're lying again. I can't trust anything you just said to me. Take me back to the tower." she cried.

"You can't beat Fenrir. Come with me," he pleaded.

"No. I will fight him off with magic for as long as I can. Otherwise I would rather die than be with you."

Draco flew over the lake. "Fine, but let me hold you once more?"

She shook her head. "Draco? Please, take me back to the tower," she asked.

"I guess." Draco twisted, accidentally bumping Hermione, and she slipped. Draco grabbed one of her hands. "I'm not going to let you fall, okay? I promise," he looked at her, his stone gray eyes looking scared.

"Don't let me fall Draco!" Hermione cried. "I can't swim!"

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"But I would." It was Fenrir. "I came as soon as I heard," he grinned.

Draco looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry."

"Well, since there is nothing you two lovers can do about it, I am going to kill you, Draco, which in turn will make you, Miss Granger fall into the water. I shall give you a moment to say goodbye."

"Draco, we're going to die tonight," cried Hermione.

"Yes. I love you, Granger. I always have. Do you believe me?"

"I do. I love you too, Malfoy."

"Avada Kedavra!"

It felt like it was in slow motion.

"Draco No!" she screamed. Draco's mouth opened in awe. The last light in his eyes faded. The grip on Hermione's hand loosened and they both plummeted down towards the black, silent, unfriendly water.

Hermione plunged down way below the surface. Fighting, she tried to resurface, but it was as if a stronger force was pulling her down into the blackness. The last thing she saw before the water claimed her was Draco's lifeless body, feet away from her. _"Until death do thy part," she thought._

* * *

**I am SO sorry for killing Draco. D: I don't know about this story though. I wrote it a long time ago, and figured why not. It's ehh. Tell me what you think though. **_  
_


End file.
